Daughter of poseidion
by Crazypony4
Summary: A story about Percy Jackson Half sister named olivia jackson. It explains her life as a demigod and a granddaughter of Oceanus. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Warning: There might be special appearances If you want to read something weird and depressing, go ahead be my guest
1. A\n

This is my second fan fiction.

This is the second book of the Daughters of the big three series. If you didn't read the first book. I advise you to read the Daughter of Hades first.

Some of the characters are coming back.

Hope you enjoy this story

Thank you 

Don't forget to give me feedback about this story


	2. About

First Name: Olivia

Middle Name: Caroline

Last Name: Jackson

Date of Birth: October 2, 1998

Hobbies: Sculpting, Painting, and Swimming

Personality: Bubbly, Introvert, Fearless, and Pessimistic

Siblings:

2 Stepsisters: Stella and Bloom

2 Stepbrothers: Jacob and Alexander

Half-brother: Percy Jackson

Mother: Eve Jackson

Stepfather: Mark Lillington

Nickname: Lea or Olive

Country: Argentina, North Dakota

Age: 15


	3. Introduction

Hi! My name is Olivia Jackson. The Daughter of Poseidon and granddaughter of Oceanus. I'm 15 years old. I'm currently in my sophomore year of Western high school. I know what your thinking 'How can I be a granddaughter of Oceanus (which is a primordial god by the way)?'. Well it's a long long story. It happened because of my grandmother but, of course she's dead. You guys know about Percy Jackson right? Well Percy Jackson is my cousin/half-brother from my mother side of the family.

I live in Argentina, North Dakota with my mother, stepfather, and step-siblings.

...

What you guys didn't know? Sally Jackson is my mom's long lost sister.

I know it's unexpected but, I'm getting off topic.

I'm one of the big three which means a lot of monsters coming at me, going to get expelled from so many schools, and being bullied from everyone at school.

Well, let's go onto the story

Shall we?

A/n: That's the introduction.

Next chapter is School's Monster

Enjoy!


	4. School’Monster

A/n: This is my first time adding an old Oc character with a new one. Can we do that? Of course, Percy Jackson is going to be there. The story takes place in Olivia household.

Enjoy!

—————————————————

Olivia POV

"Olivia get your But down here or you'll be late for school" yelled My stepfather Mark

I waked up feeling tired. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 8:14.

"Oh no! I'm late for school" I said going into the shower.

I loved the water going on my skin. It makes me feel warm inside and powerful.

"Hey Olivia! Since you are taking so long in the shower. We are leaving without you. Bye" yelled My stepsister Bloom

Great! My stepfamily is leaving without me again

If you didn't noticed this before, well I'll tell you.

Mark is my stepfather who is my abuser whenever he's drunk while my mother is working.

When he is not drunk, he is just like any other stepfather who ignore me if I'm not in his way.

My stepsisters Bloom and Stella are like the smart, pretty, and mean girls. They like to make fun of me for my love of water because they think that it's weird. I mean they literally think that I'm just their puppet who only serves them.

My stepbrothers Jacob and Alexander sometimes treat me with respect and treat me like I'm invisible.

My step-family always likes to make me feel that I should never existed and make me sleep in the dusty attic. I don't really care about them hurting me because they are not worth my time.

But, my mother is the sweetest person a girl can ask for. I want to protect her from anything that is bad. She always makes me feel happy by taking me to the beach. She told me that my father was Poseidon and she was the daughter of Oceanus which makes me Oceanus granddaughter.

"Olive, sweetheart please get out of the shower, I know you wanted to stay in the shower. But you are late for school." My mom said

"Okay Mom" I said while getting out of the shower.

I wrapped my towel in my body and went inside my room to put my clothes on.

I put on short blue jeans with a blue t-shirt , blue shoes, and trident necklace. I made my her into a ponytail.

After putting my outfit, I grabbed my book-bag, eat my breakfast, told my mom goodbye, and went to Western High school.

Western high school is a place where if your popular you get to make outcasts like me miserable.

Another person who is miserable is Isabella Rose.

Isabella always been the gothic/emo girl who always isolate herself from everyone. Sometimes she can be physically there but she holds no emotion. I always compare myself to other people because I feel like my water powers is weird.

Anyways, I went inside my school and the hallway was split because the mean/popular girls are passing by. They look like a bunch of sharks making the fishes cower in fear. The popular girls are Alexis and her two followers: Tina and Mina.

Alexis and her followers stopped right in front of me.

"Oh my god, Look everyone there is miss water girl." Said Alexis, "I can't believe you dare to walk these halls like your brave enough to stand up to me."

Alexis slapped me in the face

Her followers laughed

"I want you to know your place in this school. I'm the Queen bee and you are a loser. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then Let me remind you. Tina pass me a marker."

Tina passes her a marker.

Alexis wrote a word on my forehead then she laughed at me.

"Now the word on your forehead is 'Loser' because you are such a freak and an idiot." She said

"Ohh let's humiliate her in front of the whole school just like we did to Isabella" Mina said

"That's a great idea Mina. Olivia need to learn her place. LISTEN UP LOSERS! I hereby declare that Olivia will be isolated from everyone and join our freak Isabella Rose." Alexis said

I will join Isabella the person who is always alone and isolated. Ok, sometimes she creeps me out,but I wanted to really be her friend because she doesn't deserve to be bullied by The Queen Bee ( a.k.a Alexis)

"I accept my fate, but please leave Isabella out of this. Bully me instead of everyone." I said

"That loser has finally learned her place. Everyone laughed at this freak. I mean she wants to take all the pain from you. Her brain is full of seaweed." Tina said while laughing

Everyone started to laugh at me except a boy with raven-black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey! leave her alone" the boy said

"Who dares to speak to the Queen bee?" She said

"I do, I'm Percy Jackson, who would like to put you in your place." He said

"Ha! How would you put our leader in her place. She is the most feared girl in school and everyone goes into their knees to beg for her mercy." Mina said

"I'm not afraid of her. I faced many things that are scary and she is just an amateur." Percy said while coming closer to the girls.

I was shocked how can he stand up to them for me. He didn't know me. I'm a obsessed girl who lives to learn about the water who has ADHD and dyslexia. I'm a freak to everyone except my mother.

"What are you going to do with me? I'm like a goddess has this school around my finger" Alexis said trying to sound confident but her voice is broken with Percy in front of her.

I saw Percy taking out a sword but to the mortals it was a pen. Thank goodness that mist hides the demigod world from mortals.

He put the sword at her throat.

"Let me make myself clear, leave her alone or else I slice your throat. Oh, by the way you don't have everyone wrapped around your tiny finger." He said with his dark gaze.

Alexis and her gang ran away from the hallway

"This isn't over Olivia, I'll be back to make you miserable again" She said while going to class

Isabella came out of her hiding spot and Percy put his sword in his pocket.

"Percy, what are you doing at Western high school?" Isabella said

Wait they know each other

"Is this your school? It looks normal except the part when it has a Queen bee ruling this school." Percy said

"That doesn't answer her question" I said

"Oh, I'm here to take you two to camp half blood." Percy said

Camp Half-blood. What's that

"Uh don't you remember that I am banished from that camp" Isabella said

"Yes, but the camp needs your help." Percy said

"Okay, but why do you need to bring me to camp half blood." I said

"Because you are a demigod, I asked your mother and she said it was time for you to go to camp half blood." He said

I already know that I am one but how can he talk with my mother like that. Though his name sounded familiar, I remember when my mother talked about me having a cousin named Percy Jackson. Now there he was standing in front of me.

Before I could say anything, I heard a monster growl and footsteps.

"We have to leave the school now." Isabella said

"We have to fight the monster" Percy said

"Leave"

"Fight"

"Leave"

"Fight"

Time skip to an hour ———-

Jesus Christ can't they see that arguing is getting them nowhere

"Hey! Stop with the arguing can't you tell it's getting us nowhere. How about we fight the monster then we leave." I said

They both stopped arguing, looked at each other, then back at me

They nodded their heads

So we rushed to the monster.

"Oh no it Alecto's sisters" Isabella said

"You mean the kindly ones" I said

"Finally, Percy keeps on calling them by their real name when they keep on telling him that names have power over and over again." Isabella said

"Hey! Whatever let's kill this monster and leave." Percy said

Percy charged

he slashed the monsters quickly and it turned to golden dust.

Isabella hold me and Percy hands then shadow travel is to a tree standing on a hill.

"What is your name again" Percy asked me

Seriously, I thought he already know my name.

"My name is Olivia Jackson granddaughter of Oceanus. Nice to finally meet you Cousin." I said

To be continued...

A/n: next chapter is What we're cousins

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter

Don't forget to write your thoughts of the story in the comments section.

Bye


	5. Cousins

A/n: As you can in the last chapter, Isabella is back in this story. This chapter is going to be about Percy and Olivia Jackson having a conversation with Isabella Rose in Half-Blood hill.

Enjoy!

————————————————-

Last time on Daughter of Poseidon

"My name is Olivia Jackson granddaughter of Oceanus. Nice to meet you cousin."

Percy POV

What! She is my cousin. How is this possible? My mother told me that she didn't have a sister. How can my cousin be alive?

"How... How are you alive? My mother told me that she didn't have a sister." I asked with a frown

"Actually she has a long lost sister. My mother was abandoned her parents and sent to a foster home when she was five. Your mother was four years old at that time." Olivia said

But, how she is the granddaughter of Oceanus.

"How are you the granddaughter of Oceanus?" Isabella said

"My grandmother wanted to explore the deeper part of the ocean. So, she got her diving equipment and went to the deep ocean. When she got there, she saw a merman. Like the ones from The Little Mermaid. She got closer and saw a titan in the ocean. The titan saw her, asked her 'What are you doing in the Ocean', and she told him the reason. She asked for his name. The titan was Oceanus. He asked for her name. She said it was Ruby Jackson.-"

Olivia said

"So, that's how your grandparents met. This doesn't explain how are you the granddaughter of Oceanus." I said while getting annoyed

Isabella punched me in the arm

"Ow!" I said

"She was getting to that part. Water Boy. Continue Olivia." Isabella said

I rolled my eyes

"As I was saying before I've been rudely interrupted. My grandparents started to get to know each and they fall in love. Their relationship didn't last long though. Oceanus got Ruby pregnant and left to be with his wife/sister Tethys. Also he had duties in the deepest part of the Ocean. My grandma understand and gave birth to my mother Eve Jackson. My grandma met a guy who was her fiancé and they got married. My grandma gave birth to your mom. By the time my mom was five, my grandmother decided to sent her in foster care. She felt bad for abandoning her daughter like that. So my mother lived in foster care. Some of the families were abusive and cruel. That's the End" Olivia said

"You didn't explain how you were born." I said

"That's for me to know and that's for you to find out cousin." She said

I groaned

Why she don't want to tell me who is her godly parent.

"Ok, let's go to camp half blood girls" I said

We was walking inside the camp's border and Camp was still the same. It's like I never left.

"Ok, Isabella take Olivia on a tour of Camp-Half Blood and meet our friends. Then take her to Big house, so Chiron and Mr.D can meet her." I said

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked

"I'm going to be in the Athena's cabin to see Annabeth. See ya later." I said while leaving the girls in front of the camp.

Olivia POV

Really, he just leave us in front of Camp. How dare he?

"He's going to Athena's cabin only to make out with Annabeth." Isabella said while laughing

"Your probably right, He is so complicated." I said laughing

"Let me give you a tour of Camp half blood." She said while walking

I wonder what is going inside her head

"So, Who is your godly parent?" I asked

"My godly parent is Hades. If you think he's creepy, weird, and dark then your wrong." She said, "Who's yours"

"Mine is Poseidon. I don't think your father is creepy or weird. I think he is just misunderstood by the gods." I said

She stopped walking and turned to look at me

"You think my father is not creepy." She said

I nodded

"Ok, but I am the weirdo." She said

"How can you be a weird? I understand that you always hide because you don't fit in with anybody. I am the weird one with water powers and the granddaughter of Oceanus. I'm an idiot who always have her brain full of seaweed. Being treated like I'm a puppet to my step family except my mother. Your so lucky that you can hide your feelings from everyone while I had to be weak in front everyone." I said with tears in my eyes.

"No, I'm not lucky. I've been bullied since I was four years old. My family died a month ago. Even if I hide my feelings from everyone I still feel weak. I am the granddaughter of Tartarus who everyone hates. I've been there before a bunch of times until Nico helped me realize that I should not care about what other people say and to be myself. I used to have a ghost friend named Jenna, but she is in the underworld with her family. Nico and the seven of the prophecy accepted me for who I am." She said

We continued the tour, she showed me all of the cabins, campfire, and the dining pavilion.

"I didn't know you were the granddaughter of Tartarus. I'm happy to have a person who understands pain and misery like I do." I said

"Me too and I forgot to say Thank you." She said

"Thank you for what" I asked

"Jeez, are you oblivious as Percy. I'm saying thank you for saving me. I felt bad that now Alex is going to make you feel miserable all of the time. I wonder why you decided to save me." Isabella asked

"You don't deserve to be hurt. Aren't we supposed to be meeting your other friends." I said

"Oh yeah , your right, I guess I got so intrigued by this conversation that I forgot. " she said

Then

"Stupid ADHD" she mumbled

Oh she have ADHD too like me.

We went inside the Hades cabin to meet Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque

"Hi guys, I would like you to meet Olivia Jackson granddaughter of Oceanus." She said

"Hi I'm Nico, nice to meet you" Nico said

"Hey I'm Hazel, Nice to meet you" Hazel said

"Also, She's a Daughter of Poseidon" Isabella said, " Sorry Olivia, I had to tell them. I trust them with everything."

"It's fine, I don't mind. As long as Percy don't find out who is my godly parent." I said

"He'll have to find out out sooner or later" said Nico

"He can figure it out on The Campfire" Hazel said

"Oh no! It was nice meeting you guys but we have to meet the other seven" I said while leaving the Hades cabin with Isabella

To be continued...

A/n: Sorry, I'll write about Olivia meeting the others in the next chapter. I was lazy to write the rest.

Next chapter is Meeting the Sensational Seven.

Percy doesn't count since Olivia already met him

If you have any ideas about the next chapter let me know in the comments below

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Bye


	6. Seven

A/n: I'm back! In this chapter is going to be about Olivia meeting Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. In the last chapter, she already met Percy( a.k.a long lost cousin.), Hazel, Isabella, and Nico already. It might be weird and boring. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

————————————————————-

Last time on Daughter of Poseidon

Oh no! It was nice meeting you guys but we have to meet the other seven" I said while leaving the Hades cabin with Isabella ...

Olivia POV

Isabella and I left the Hades cabin after we say goodbye to Nico and Hazel.

"So, do you like them" Isabella asked

"Um.. their pretty cool. I mean they are really nice people who are sometimes misunderstood like you." I said

"Oh, it's okay if you're scared of us. I'm used to being isolated by everyone. So, you can go ask someone else to give you the tour." She said with a calm and quiet tone in her voice.

'I'm not scared of you' I thought

"What will you do if I asked someone else?" I asked

She looked at me with a Are you serious glare

"I'll just do what I usually do go into a dark place in camp or go to the Hades cabin. Since I'm supposed to be isolated by everyone including Camp half blood." She said

"I'm not scared of you. I want to be your friend. I want to be isolated with you." I said

"Do you love me or something?" She asked with with a confused look.

I was surprised for a second

"Are you saying that I'm a lesbian?" I asked

"Never mind, it was nothing special. Let's just keep on going with the tour." She said

We stopped by the Hephaestus cabin

"Okay look, we are going to meet Leo. Sometimes he can be annoying, but he's cool to hang out. He's pretty much the only Hephaestus camper with the power of fire. He has a bad past, so treat him normally. Understand" Isabella said

"Yes Isabella" I said

We inside the Hephaestus cabin. It looks like a workshop with heavy machinery. The one thing that was weird is the Hephaestus campers were glaring at Isabella and me except they had a kill the granddaughter of Tartarus glare at Isabella while I have the whose that new camper glare.

I whispered to Isabella

"Why they are glaring at us did we do something wrong?" I asked

"Yes, well it's not you. It's me they want me to disappear for entering their camp." Isabella whispered back

"What are you doing freak? Aren't you supposed to be banned from entering camp half blood? And why are you here with a new camper? Hey you newbie get away from that traitor. Come with us and we'll protect you from that monster." A random camper said

The entire cabin nodded in agreement

"Harley can you leave her alone? I'll deal with them since I'm the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin." A voice said

"Well, just get that freak away from us and we will leave her alone." Harley said

Isabella, the counselor, and I went outside since the Hephaestus cabins hates Isabella which I don't know why.

"Okay, that was weird." I said just to break the silence

"Um.. Isabella aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." The boy asked

"Oh yeah, my bad. Olivia meet Leo Valdez the awesomest person you'll ever meet." Isabella said

"A.k.a bad boy supreme, Mr. sizzle, the jokester, Repair boy, and etc." Leo said

"Ok we get it." I said

"Moving on. Leo meet Olivia Jackson the new camper of camp half blood." Isabella said

"Hi Olivia, welcome to camp half blood. I hope you enjoy this place and not be isolated from everyone like someone I know." said Leo

"Leo, I don't really know if I will like this place but I will try to enjoy this place." I said

"Well, me and Isabella have to get going. We have to meet the other seven. See ya later at the dining pavilion." Isabella said

"Ok, I have to go back to building this special thing anyway. Bye guys" Leo said while going back to the Hephaestus cabin

Isabella and I went on our way to the Ares cabin.

It was dark red with a boar head

"Hey! Look the freak is back but now she brought her someone new to camp. Do you guys know what we do to newbies?" A female camper said

"We welcome them with a swirly. Clarisse" another voice said

They look like those people who are in a gang. Except those campers are built for war.

"Exactly Steve, Take Isabella to the boys bathroom and put her head in the toilet while I'll take the new girl." said Clarisse

Steve and Clarisse grab our arms and they took us to the bathroom.

Great, on the first day of camp and I'm getting a swirly.

Steve took Isabella to the boys bathroom while Clarisse took me to the girl bathroom.

I hated when bullies do that it just make me want to explode. Of course I can't do that because they are stronger than me, might get their revenge on me, and probably won't leave me alone for the rest of my life.

Once we were inside the girls bathroom stall, she made me bend my knees over to the toilet. I prayed that I wouldn't have to put my head in the toilet.

Suddenly, the water answered my prayers. The pipes began to break and splashed all over Clarisse.

Clarisse was angry at me

"You little punk, I would watch your back if I were you. But don't worry, I will kill you once capture the flag starts. You better watch your back." She said

She punch me in the face then she left the bathroom.

"Ow, that hurts" I muttered

I went outside the girls bathroom only to find Isabella soaked with toilet water.

"Are you Okay Isabella? Here let me dry you off." I said while using my powers to dry her off.

"Thank you Olivia. Now that is over let's go say hi to frank." She said

Time skip———-

We went inside the Ares cabin and I saw a guy who looks like a chubby panda.

"Isabella, What's up! How was your day?" The guy said

"It's was fine until Percy decided to bring me to camp with someone. Oh, I almost forget Frank meet Olivia Jackson. Olivia meet Frank Zhang." She said

"Nice to meet you Frank." I said

"Nice to meet you too Olivia. Well, I want to ask you something Why Isabella is wet and you are dry?" He asked

"Clarisse happened" I said

He had concerned look on his face until it disappeared

"Well look at the time. We should be going now to meet the other seven. Bye Frank" Isabella said

Then she grabbed my hand and we ran away from the Ares Cabin

"What was that about" I asked

"It was nothing special, but we really have to meet the other seven. So, I can take you to Percy and he could know what to do with you." Isabella said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well he was supposed to give you the tour not me. Since I give you the tour everyone was giving me weird looks and we even put our heads in the toilet." She said

"Okay I understand let's finish meeting everyone." I said

(A/n: I'm going to time skip because I don't feel like writing about Olivia meeting Piper and Jason. Sorry)

Time Skip brought to you by Zeus—————-

Meeting Jason was kind of weird. He is nice person but Piper on the other hand was too much for me. She is like all "My sister keep on annoying with me love ya ya ya ya" It was annoying.

Now, Isabella and I are going to the Athena cabin to meet Annabeth ( Percy's girlfriend) who my half-brother is madly in love with. Also, the good thing is Percy's there and he still don't know who is my godly parent.

"Olivia pay attention we are here" Isabella said

I looked at the cabin and I started to turn pale because I was scared about Athena's children. Poseidon and Athena have a huge rivalry and her children might figure out that I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and continue the rivalry from our parents.

"Hey Isabella and Olivia we're over here." Percy said while waving his hand at us.

"Thank goodness your here Isabella, but who is your friend?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth this is Olivia Jackson Percy's cousin" Isabella said

Annabeth was shocked and she looked at Percy

Uh oh Here we go again

"Percy you never told me that you have a cousin. I thought the children of the big three was your cousins. You know you have a lot of explaining to do isn't that right Percy." Annabeth said with hands on her hips

"I never knew she was my cousin either. My mother never spoke to me about her sister. Only talking to me about her parents died on the plane. That's all" Percy said with his hands up

Annabeth turned to me and started to look at me like I was a puzzle.

"How you were born? Who's your mother? Who's your godly parent? Who are your grandparents? How did you survive without being attack my monsters? I need you to explain everything or else" Annabeth asked

Annabeth is scary

Shh. Don't tell Percy or Annabeth that I said that

"Hello are you paying attention or do I have to repeat what I just said" said Annabeth

"No! You don't have to repeat yourself. I just got distracted that's all nothing to worry about." I said while putting my hand over my head.

Annabeth, Percy, and Isabella looked at me weird

"Don't worry I'm fine guys" I said when I'm actually not because I being weird and I'm afraid of Annabeth

"Okay, I got to go back to my cabin. It was nice to give you the tour of camp half blood. Hope you have a good time. See you later Olivia . Percy you can have her now." Isabella said while walking away from us.

Great! I'm alone with her

"So, now that Isabella gone. Olivia I need you to answer my questions." Annabeth said

I looked at Percy hoping that he gets my message

Nope he didn't

I sighed

"Annabeth, My mother is Eve Jackson. I been expelled from so many schools and I'm doing my sophomore at Western high school in Florida. I never knew my dad at all, but you will figure it out on the campfire. My grandmother is Ruby Jackson and My grandfather is Oceanus. I live with my stepfather and step siblings. That's all I can give of my life" I said

Annabeth didn't look convinced

"There are things you are not telling me about your life. How you wasn't attacked by monsters? Or -" She was cut off by Percy

"Okay, you asked enough questions that makes my brain hurt. I have to take Olivia to the undetermined cabin. Bye Annabeth" said Percy

"Bye Percy. I love you" She said

"I love you too" He said

Ugh it's making me want to gag

I took Percy hand and drag him away from Annabeth. Thank goodness I'm away from her.

"Alright, How was your tour of Camp half blood with Isabella?" Percy asked

"It was fine. People glaring at Isabella and me like we're freaks. Clarisse and Steve give us us a swirly. So, everything is just peachy as the sun" I joked

"Are you sure it was fine? Last time I checked when you was at school you were on your knees begging Alex to only bully you instead of Isabella. You had tears in your eyes and when they slapped you it looked like you was used to it." He said

I can't believe he saw the whole thing at school. I must be totally humiliated but I don't care

I'm already being bullied my step family, so I'm used to being bullied by everyone.

"Hello is anyone there. Are you okay Olivia? You are always spacing out." He said

"I'm here and I'm fine. Just take me to the beach and let me sleep there." I said

"Huh? You want to sleep on the sandy beach with the salty water drenching you with seaweed." He said

"I meant to say take me to the undetermined cabin" I said

Percy said okay

And we went to the undetermined cabin

It was pretty normal

Percy left to go back to the Poseidon cabin

I took out my sleeping bag,put in pajamas, and went to bed.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

Will I ever tell the people that I just meet my secret or just act like everything is fine.

I don't know

All I know is that my step family will keep on treating me like I'm their slave.

Goodnight Everyone

A/n: Next chapter is Camp activity

Hope you enjoy this chapter

I didn't know what was I writing at the last paragraph.

The next chapter is going to be about capture the flag, dining pavilion, and the campfire.

If you have any ideas let me know in the comments below

Goodbye


	7. Chapter 7: An

A/n

Ok, I would like to say thank you for reviewing my story and Yes, I'm going to write a third fanfiction about the daughter of zeus after I finish the Daughter of Posedion.

To answer the Guest question: I haven't thought about that. I was too busy writing and thinking at the same time. Also, I forgot that she should be supicious since she did the same thing to Percy. Thank you for that suggestion. I'll probably put that in the next chapter.

Thank you


	8. CA

A/n: This chapter is going to be about the camp activities Olivia will be doing. Also, there is going to be a twist. It's going to be on Clarisse Point of View

Enjoy!

———————————————————

On the Next Day,

Clarisse POV

Ooh how dare that newbie soaked me with toilet water. I can't believe I have been soaked twice. Uhhhhh! Oh how I want to destroy her and make her feel my wrath. When she soaked me with water, it kind of reminds me of Percy. I remember now Percy used toilet water without him knowing his powers while that newbie just used the toilet water to soak me. It all makes since now, that newbie is the Daughter of Poseidon. She used her powers to stay dry like Percy have done. Now, she'll definitely regret from soaking me. I, Clarisse de La Rue, won't let that water girl humiliate me in front of my cabin without a fight. A fight that she'll never forget.

I can't wait for capture the flag.

Percy POV

Okay, this may sound weird but, why did all of a sudden my cousin wants to sleep on the beach yesterday. Can she hold her breath and not sand around her while she's sleeping? Nope. She's just a regular demigod who is just a granddaughter of Oceanus. Unless, she could be a Daughter of Poseidon because when Isabella and Olivia came to Annabeth and me. I saw Isabella drenched with toilet water while Olivia is completely dry. How is Olivia dry? I mostly asked myself this question. And Why wouldn't she tell me how she was born? I hope I get an answer from her today. Oh no! Today is capture the flag today.

I wonder how Olivia is going to handle this game.

Isabella POV

Ok something is definitely wrong with this camp. Why is everyone so excited for Capture the flag?

I woke up from my bed and it was very dark. I like the dark, if you open up the curtains. You'll see it's very sunny outside the Hades cabin.

"Morning Isabella, How was your night" Nico asked me

"It was the usual nightmares that's all" I said while shrugging my shoulders

"Oh ok, I hope your prepared for Capture of the flag." Nico said

"Umm! I was meaning to ask you something... What in the world is Capture of flag?" I asked

"It's a camp activity where we have to get the others team flag like flag football except we use armor and weapons."

Ohh that totally makes so much sense.

"Alright I'm heading out" Nico Said

"Where your going?" I asked

"I have to go to the underworld and say hello to my father." Nico said

"Can I come with you?" I asked

"Nope it's too dangerous for you. It's better if you stay here where it's safe-ish"Nico said

"Well, I was suppose to you know back at my school, since I missed so many classes. Also, I was banned from camp but now Percy said that the camp needed me for whatever reason." I said

"I have to go, we'll talk about this later. Hope you enjoy Capture of the Flag Goodbye" He said

Then he shadow traveled away

Sometimes Nico you are too protective over me.

Okay, I did leave, turned to a shadow, and he was worried that I left him alone.

I wonder how is Olivia doing. Did she sleep well or probably have nightmares? I guess I have to go to the unclaimed cabin to find out.

Olivia POV

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping it's a I'm going to get killed day.

Yep I'm going to get killed by Clarisse today at Capture of the flag. What a wonderful way to die.

I got up from my sleeping bag and went inside the shower to get ready. It was a nice shower. I got out of the bathroom and put on my clothes for the day.

It was normal and not too obvious. I don't want the entire camp to know my godly parent yet. They'll know on the campfire.

After I was done, I went to pack up my stuff in my backpack. I usually put stuff on backpack because I always ran away from home and sleep on the streets, but my mother always finds me and brings me back home.

I was going to walk outside until I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked while walking up to the door.

I opened the door and guess who was at the door.

It was Isabella Rose.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, I thought nobody was there" she said

"I was there, so do you need something" I asked

"Um.. I wanted to ask how you were doing. Did you get nightmares in your slumber? But since your not willing to talk about it. I can just leave you alone and go back to my solitude. Goodbye" Isabella said and she was about to turn away until I stopped her.

"Wait! Don't go yet," I said then she stopped and looked at me "please don't go, I'm doing fine and I did get a nightmare."

"Oh that's good- wait no that's not it, I meant to say it's - I don't know how to say it, but it's fine" she said

She's sounding like it's not fine

"Ok, I don't have time to talk right know because I'm going to be dead soon at Capture the flag. Aren't you going to play?" I asked

"No I'm not playing Capture the flag. I'm afraid that I'm going to be maimed by everyone until I lost my arm." She said

"But aren't the big three children are supposed to be powerful, I mean your half siblings and cousins are powerful. So,you should be too. You couldn't let everyone hurt you." I said

"I know the children of the big three are powerful, but I'm a different story. I was broken a long time ago and it was horrible. I'm learning to be happy and accept myself. Oh and being a child of Hades and a granddaughter of Tartarus is not easy Olivia. Your lucky you didn't have to go through a terrible life like I did." She said while walking away

"Isabella wait -" I try to say but she cut me off

"I'll not wait, just leave me alone or pretend that I don't exist. Pretend you don't know me. I'm sorry but this is Goodbye." She said and she ran away

I was trying to say that I did have a terrible life but its way worse than being a puppet to my step family.

Great, I lost my only friend who understand me.

"Attention campers, Capture the flag is about to start. So, head to the front of the Big house for the rules. After Capture the flag, Go to the dining pavilion to eat lunch . For the new campers, don't forget to throw half of your food to your godly parent. Also, we're going to have the campfire today. I know you are eager to figure out the unclaimed campers godly parents. That's all the announcements for today. Hope you have a wonderful time at Camp Half-Blood: One of the safest place for demigods. Goodbye. Gah I hate these children. I hope you enjoy your short, miserable, and puny little lives." Dionysus said

I wonder why they are saying Camp half blood is the safest place when it's really not. I mean they are bullies being mean. A god who wants the demigods to be dead when he was one himself. I just don't understand why children/teenagers have to separate from other people by their godly parents.

I wonder why demigods have to save the gods when the gods are powerful, but they are just in their thrones looking at the mortal world and taking advantage of their children thinking of them as pawns instead of children who have to goes through a terrible life.

Oh well, I just have to push through it and pretend everything is fine.

I head to the front of the big house where everyone else is already there waiting especially Clarisse looking at me angrily.

I gulped

"Alright I hope this is everyone. Does anyone see the children of hades. We couldn't start without them." Chiron said

Everyone moaned except the seven and me

I wonder why their moaning and what was their problem.

"I understand that you don't trust them and terrified of them, but please understand that their one of us. Also, I regretted from making Isabella being isolated and chained. It was a terrible thing to do. So, can anyone go to the Hades cabin and search for them." Chiron said

"We're here" Nico said

I looked back to see Isabella who has her hand folded, Nico, and Hazel.

They kinda look like they don't want to be here except Hazel.

"Never mind. Anyways let's get started with the rules of the game. No maiming, don't go any further than the woods, and don't get killed. Now for the teams. Hephaestus, Ares, Hermès, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Apollo red team. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Minor gods, and the unclaimed blue team. The first team to get to the other team flag wins." Chiron said

All of the demigods got to their teams

"On your marks, Get set, Capture the flag" Dionysus said while sounding not excited

(A/n: ok this my first time writing about the Capture the flag. So, it may be terrible. Hope you enjoy this)

Everyone was running to the forest.

My team was at our flag planning on how to win.

"Alright here's the plan, minor cabins and the unclaimed cabin you stay here to defend our flag while the rest of us are going on offense understand" Annabeth said

Everyone agreed

Nobody dared to object her plan especially her half siblings

"Good, let's go team"

Annabeth and her squad left to go find the flag

While I'm here defending the flag with other campers that I don't know.

Time skip brought to you by the olympians

I was getting tired of staying to defend the flag .

I want to just go back to the unclaimed cabin and just write in my journal.

But, I can't because I saw the bushes moving.

Clarisse and her squad came out of the bushes

Uh oh I know what this means. She's going to get her revenge on me.

"Well, I finally found you Olivia. Your there by yourself perfect. I have something to say to you." She said

"What do you have to ask me about?" I asked

"I know who's your godly parent. After your little stunt of the toilet drenching me with water. I realized that Percy used to the same and the ability to control water comes from a child of Poseidon. So, that means your godly parent is Poseidon, the god of oceans and earthquakes." She said coming closer to me

Oh no she figured it out. Great, my powers gave it away. I'm totally screwed now.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm just a normal demigod who is unclaimed. I didn't drenched you water. It might've been your imagination. The toilet pipe was probably broken and couldn't take the pressure anymore." I said hoping she'll believe me

"Nice try, water girl. You think you can fool me with your lie. Your a child of Poseidon. If the toilet pipe is broken then you'll be wet too, but you was dry. Anymore excuses to make newbie?" Clarisse said

Shoot, she knows I was lying. I underestimated her.

"Now for lying to me. I want to get my revenge. Prepare yourself for the fight of your life." She said and took her sword

She started slashing at me with her sword but I dodged with my sword.

Thank goodness I taught myself how to use a sword or else I would've get killed.

We keep on fighting until Clarisse slash my leg. I stumbled backwards to cover my leg

It hurts so bad

"What happened to the lake? Oh, there's no lake. If there's no lake, you can't get stronger, and I can finish you off to finally be free from my humiliation." She said

"Any last words before I knock you out?" She said

"Ok I give up you win. Congratulations on getting your revenge on me." I said still holding my leg. It's bleeding a little bit but it's a lot.

She was about to say something else but the megaphone interrupted her

"Attention campers, the blue team won. Capture the flag is now over. Head to the dining pavilion for lunch and hurry up. For those of you who have been injured hurry up and heal already. Thank you" the announcements was over.

"Alright, since your wounded here take some ambrosia it helps you feel better but don't eat too much." She said and she walked away

I nodded my head and started to eat

It tastes like my mother's homemade blue brownies.

I really miss my mother and I haven't get to say goodbye to her.

It healed my leg.

I went to the dining pavilion and I saw everyone sitting at their godly parents tables.

I saw Isabella sitting by herself on the floor not with her siblings. I wanted to say I was sorry for making her upset and can we be friends again.

I took my plate with my mother's brownies and went to go to the empty table in the back of the place.

I almost made it but, I tripped over a rock and fell on my face. Oh well, I'm such a klutz.

I started to hear the ares cabin laughing and pointing their fingers at me. I ignored them and went to the empty table.

I thought about all the things that went wrong in my life. I think about my mom. Poor mom, she's probably worried about me. I think about my step family being angry at me whenever I do something wrong and tried to choke me with their hands. I think about school. When I had the word loser on my forehead. I keep on thinking until I noticed someone sitting in front of me.

"Hey, I know I probably ditched you once or twice but Are you okay?" Percy said

"Oh Hi Percy, Nice to see you again. I'm fine, just thinking about my life that's all." I said

"Oh, I noticed Isabella is not talking to you and sitting by herself. Usually, she sits with Nico and Hazel. What did you do? Olivia" he asked

"I probably made her sad. I want to say I was sorry but she said to pretend that she didn't exist." I said

"Well, apologize to her. I remember when I made Nico mad at me once because I promise to protect Bianca, but I failed to protect her. When he heard about that he was angry, but he forgives me now. I still feel guilty for not being able to save her. I always keep on apologizing to him. I should've of died instead of her in that quest then Nico would be happy right now." He said

So, Nico was happy little kid before he was a teen whose depressed.

Was Isabella ever happy before her horrible life started?

I don't know

"Alright campers, it's time for The campfire. Now HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD AND GO TO THE CAMPSITE BEFORE I'll MAKE YOU CLEAN THIS ENTIRE CAMP." Dionysus said and close the microphone while laughing

Everyone was running to the campfire as quickly as they can.

At the campfire

"Good, everyone's here. We'll sing some camp sing alongs. Then, the unclaimed campers will be claimed. Last but not least, Everyone will head to their cabins, have some downtime, and go to bed at 10:00pm. If your not asleep, then I'll have the harpies make you go to bed. Apollo campers can you start the sing alongs" Chiron said

One of the Apollo campers I believe is Christopher got his guitar and played the first song.

Jump to the rhythm

Dogs days are over by Florence and the machines

Just a kid by simple plan

Little things by Good Charlotte

Play that song by Train

Love myself by Halie stefield

All star by smash mouth

Last song

It's Man in the Mirror by Michel Jackson (a/n: May you Rest In Peace Michel Jackson.)

After the songs were over it was time for the claiming.

To be continued

A/n: First of all, I don't know how to make a Capture the flag to be honest. I didn't know what was I writing. Second of all, I was listening to music while writing this chapter. Lastly, the next chapter is going to be Claiming. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also I have a question, What's your favorite story is it the Daughter of Hades or Daughter of Poseidon?

Let me know in comments section

Goodbye readers


	9. Claim

A/n: I'm back from the grave. This chapter might be short or long because it's only going to be about the demigods finally being claimed and everyone is going to find out their godly parents.

The rest, Well, you have to read it to find out

Hope you enjoy this chapter

————————————————————

Last time on Daughter of Poseidon

After the songs were over it was time for the claiming.

Percy POV

Thank the gods for the sing alongs to be over. I like the sing alongs, but it's just I really want to know Olivia godly parent. I know it can't be a goddess, so it must be god. Can it be Hades? Nah, if she was she would be wearing all black by now or being moody. Can it be Zeus? No way. Can it be Apollo? Nope, I don't think she has the ability to heal people. Can it be Dionysus? No, Can it be Hephaestus? Nope, Can it be Hermès? No Can it be Poseidon? I don't think so. There's no way that Olivia can be the Daughter of Poseidon and the granddaughter of Oceanus. There's no way. She can possibly be the daughter of the minor gods. But deep down, I really think she's the Daughter of Poseidon. It's so obvious and I'm pretending to be oblivious. The blue clothes and her Poseidon trident necklace.

"Alright campers, it's time for the unclaimed campers to finally be claimed by the gods." Chiron said

Everyone was sort of cheering.

Some of them wants to get this claiming over with.

"May I have the unclaimed campers to come next to me please." Chiron said

I saw Olivia walking up to Chiron among the others.

I saw a lyre on a boy's forehead. The boy had blonde hair with light yellow eyes.

"All hail, Justin the son of Apollo" Chiron said

We all bowed down to Justin. Some of us didn't they mostly cheered.

There was a rose on top of the girl's forehead

"All hail, Alexandre the daughter of Demeter." Chiron said

We all cheered for her.

Okay this claiming might be too long so here's a short summary.

There was daughters of Apollo, Hermès, Hecate, Iris, and Hephaestus. There was sons of Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hebe.

Now, the last one whose left is Olivia

Olivia POV

I'm so nervous about being claimed. I am standing up in front of all these demigods. I feel like their all judging me. I should've just run away when I had the chance.

I was interrupted with a blue glow from my forehead.

Everyone was shocked especially Percy. Except for Hazel,Nico, and Isabella. Since I told Isabella and Isabella told her half-siblings.

"All hail, Olivia Jackson daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said, "Now tell us your backstory"

My backstory

"What do you mean"

"I mean tell us about yourself"

"Oh ok, I am 15 years old. My grandmother is Ruby Jackson who fell in love with my grandfather Oceanus. They had a daughter named Eve Jackson which is my mother by the way. Until they broke up and my grandmother married her fiancée Steve. They had a mortal daughter named Sally Jackson." I said

Everyone was looking at Percy.

They were shocked except for Isabella.

She's just looking down

After, this is over I'm going to march down there and apologize to her.

Well, the campers started to ask Percy a lot of questions about his mother having a sister.

Aww that's what he gets for leaving me alone with Annabeth when I needed your help

There was a horse stomp and everyone stopped asking questions

"Attention, let Olivia finish her backstory and all your questions will be answered. You may continue Olivia." Chiron said

"So, once Sally was 3 years old and my mother was 5 years old. My grandmother send my mother into a foster home. My mother didn't know why, but I'm guessing it's because Ruby wanted to hide her from her sister. Since, my mother is the Daughter of Oceanus while Sally is a clear-sighted mortal. By the time my mother was 15 years old, she was always the sweetest and mostly the type of person who hates rules." I was about to continue until Clarisse cut me off

"You don't need to tell us about your mother's life. Just tell us how she meet Poseidon and how you were born. Also, how were you able to survive without being attacked by monsters." She said

Ok, I do need to speed this up a bit

"I was getting to that part. Like I was saying My mother had a rebellious streak at schooling and always loved the ocean. Until, when she was 20 years old, she meet Poseidon at an Aquarium. They hated each other at first, but then they decided to get to know each other better and they were in love. They dated for a couple of months. Of course a god relationship with a mortal don't last forever because once I was born, Poseidon left without a trace, only leaving me with a trident necklace. I love it though it keeps me in touch with my father. I mean it feels like I am part of the ocean and the sea creatures that lives under the sea." I said

That's how I was born, but now for the rest of my miserable life

"By the time I was four years old, my mother decided to move from Argentina, North Dakota to Florida. She met a nice man named Mark Lillington and his four kids. They needed a mother since she died and I needed a father since he's a god that don't care even if I'm dead or alive. Mark and Eve were married after they fall in love with a few dates. Once, my new stepfamily got settled in they decided to think that I was weird and freak. They force me out of my bedroom and make me sleep on the attic. My mom didn't like it, but they persuaded her to put me there because his daughters don't want me to sleep with them. Whenever my mother at work, that's when my stepfamily abusé me. Mark whips me with a belt or cut me with a knife. I'm mostly a servant to my stepsisters. I'm my stepbrothers toy. So, I'm basically my stepfamily's puppet and I can't do anything back. The only reason why I'm still alive is because of my necklace. It can save me, but I can get attacked by monsters from time to time. That's my backstory. Any Questions" I asked

...

"I have a question. Have you ever been bullied at school" Stacie said

"Umm I have been bullied all the time actually. I've been bullied because I'm a loner who always sit by myself, a geek, and for my love of water. They mostly make me know my place at school. My place at school and at home is to be a a loser, freak, isolated, and be treated like I'm not important. I definitely agree. I meant to say was goodnight. Bye" I said while totally being weird

"Okay, the campfire is now over. So, go to your new cabins newcomers. Goodnight" Chiron said then he head to the big house.

Before I went to cabin 3, I saw Isabella sitting there in the back of the campsite.

Now it's my chance to finally apologize to her.

I walked up to her and said

"Hi"

"Hey" She said, "wait a second, I thought I told you to pretend that I don't exist"

"You did except I wanted to apologize for what I did. I should've known that you was still healing from your past and I was so oblivious. You were right and I was wrong. I'm just a stupid girl who have no idea of what's I'm talking about."

"I forgive your apology, but that doesn't mean we're going to be back into being friends. I mean at least your family didn't die while mine did." She said

"You know my stepfamily did something more worse to me than being a servant to them. I never thought I'll tell anyone this, but my stepfather Mark he uses me as his little whore." I said

I can't believe I said that.

My stepfather is going to kill me once he finds out

I expect Isabella to run away from me. Because I have been sexually abused as a child and it still traumatized me.

"Oh, your saying that your stepfather sexually abused you and kept silent about that. I understand. I feel bad for you. You need to tell Percy or your mother about this. So, they can kick him out of that house admittedly."

"He only do that when he's drunk" I said

"So, he needs to go hit the hay and go to the desert so he can starve to death. I'm pretty sure that Percy is going to kill him." She said

"Yeah right, who's going to save me from my stepfather? Oh that's right me because I'm not going to my cousin kill him for me." I said

"Whatever, go to the Poseidon cabin. I'm pretty sure you'll have a lot of talks with your cousin. Good luck. Also, I forgive you and I want to be your friend again." Then Isabella went to her cabin

I started to walk to cabin 3 and stopped in front of it. I prefer to just sleep in the sand with the ocean. Why I'm here? What do they want from me?

I looked at the unclaimed cabin once last time. I know I only slept on this cabin once, but it feels like home and the attic.

I'll miss that cabin.

I opened the Poseidon cabin and I saw Percy Jackson wearing a blue and black pajamas.

Ugh! It's too much blue. I like blue but, can't they add other colors in this cabin sheesh.

"Hey Olivia, welcome to the Poseidon cabin." He said

"Thanks" I said

"Since we have a few minutes before curfew. I just wanted to say that I should've realized that you were not comfortable with this place. I understand it's making you feel like you don't belong here but don't worry you'll like it or hate it even more once you get used to it." He said while smiling

I smiled as well

"Yep I get used to it. Like I always do whenever I move into a brand new place." I said

"Also, I been meaning to ask Why do you like to sleep with the ocean." He said

To be continued...

A/n: sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger. This is my first time writing about multiple characters being claimed. I think I made a few mistakes on this chapter, but it's fine.

Next chapter is going Getting Along

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Bye readers


	10. GA

A/n: I'm back again with news. The updates are going to be slow or it might be fast. I don't know because I probably forgot my ideas. So I have writers block.

Now that the news is over. This chapter is going to be Percy and Olivia bonding and getting to know each other. Since, they had a rough start in the beginning. Everyone else is minor characters for now in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last time on Daughter of Poseidon

"Also, I been meaning to ask Why do you like to sleep with the ocean." Percy said...

Percy POV

Olivia is a little strange. I mean who would sleep on the ocean. I understand she's the daughter of Poseidon and love the water but still, sleeping on the beach is a little too much.

"My reason for sleeping with the ocean is because I miss the creatures that lives there. I wish I can go deep into the ocean and see the kraken. Also, the water comforts me. It's like how my mother comforts me whenever I needed a hug." She said, "Now it's my turn to ask why do you like the color blue? Why do you eat blue food? Don't you like any other hobbies than swimming?"

"Well, I like every color, but I guess it's because our father Poseidon is the god of the ocean. I eat blue food because my mom and I made a joke about it to my ex-stepfather. Swimming is the only thing I'm good at other than fighting good with a sword." I said

"Who's your ex-stepfather?" She asked

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about my ex-stepfather. How you tell me yours then I'll tell you mine" I said

"Fine. My stepfather is Mark Lilinngton. He has two daughters and sons. They treat me like I'm a freak and a servant. To you and everyone else I'm normal, but with my step family I'm not an equal, only their servant to serve them. I don't like my stepfamily at all. I'm surprised that I lived this long with them when they should've just sent me to the orphanage." She said

WOW, her stepfamily abuse her. What about her mother? Her mother should of take that man and his children outside of her house.

"It's sad that you been abused by your stepfather. I've been abused by my ex-stepfather Gabe too. He mostly beat me up and break my ribs whenever I do something wrong. I'm glad that my mother turned him to a statue and find herself a new boyfriend named Paul whose my English teacher. She deserve it." I said

"Oh that's great. I would've of teach that man a lesson by drowning him or make him eat Greek fire if I had some. Probably I'm going to make him go to Tartarus to rot. But I'm glad he's dead."Olivia said

Great, I'm going to have nightmares about Tartarus again

"You know what's funny." (Olivia)

"What" (percy)

"It's funny how you abandon me and Isabella. When you was supposed to give me the tour of Camp, but you decided to go meet Annabeth in the Athena's cabin instead." Olivia said while folding her hands

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know that Clarisse was going to put your head in the toilet in the girls bathroom or Isabella's. I thought everything was going to be fine. I guess I was wrong." I said

"I forgive you. Now tell why does your girlfriend likes to ask so many questions." She said

Sure Annabeth asks to much questions but Olivia ask too many questions as well

"I don't know about that" I said

"Alright Fine" She said

We sat down in silence until I broke it up

"Why were you sitting all alone at the pavilion today? You was supposed to sit at the unclaimed table with the others." I asked

"Well, Isabella was sitting alone and they never said anything about it, so why should sit with the unclaimed campers. Plus, why do we have the stupid rule about sitting at the table of your godly parent. It's just stupid just like high school. All the jocks sit on their table while the geeks sit in their table. Ugh! So I rather sit alone and be isolated from everyone else than be part of the crowd." She said then she got up from my bed to her bed.

"Can't we just forget about this and go to bed? I'm tired and I'm ready to sleep." She said and went to sleep

Great, I had a first argument with my cousin when we just starting to get along

Oh well

I'll talk to her tomorrow morning

"Sure, let's go to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us. Sleep well Olivia" I said

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to my bed.

I went to sleep

Olivia POV

After Percy went to sleep, I woke up and grabbed my journal.

Journal entry # 12

Dear diary, I was in Western high school and it was miserable as always. I got slapped by Alexis and her friends: Tina and Mina. Then they wrote loser on my forehead. It was humiliating. Why am I such a pushover? I'm not but, my stepfamily and Alexis have a way to make me their punching bag. Anyways, a guy named Percy Jackson (my long lost cousin from my mom side and half-brother from my dad side) teach those mean girls a lesson. I didn't really need his help. I could save my self. I'm not a damsel in distress like some princess. There was a girl named Isabella Rose who just got out from the shadows. I always wonder where did she come from. Also, in case you haven't noticed I would like to sacrifice myself for other people like my mom but my dad no way. He abandoned me with my mother and I'll never forgive him. He can get eaten by Kronos again for all I care. So, Percy said he needed to take us to Camp-half blood and there was two kindly ones (trust me I don't know why they call them that.) at school. Percy and Isabella was arguing about whether we should leave or fight it. Until I decided to stop them since it was not really doing anything and we defeated the monsters. The first day at camp was pretty rough because Percy decided to ditch us for Annabeth. Isabella got mostly stared at by everyone because she was banned from camp. I'm going to get killed by Clarisse on Capture the flag because I soaked Clarisse with toilet water. It was pretty funny actually. The seven was cool especially Leo except Piper. She was annoying but I like her sense of the Aphrodite cabin. It's like a place where all of the fashion models go to die. Nico, he's distant like Isabella and I'm fine with it. Today was the day that Clarisse killed me in Capture the flag but she helped me with my injured leg by giving me ambrosia. It tastes like my mother homemade brownies. The dining pavilion was fine except the part where we had to hurry up or else we going to have to clean the place up. The campfire was nice. Getting along with Percy is going to be a bit difficult for me. I wish I was back at home in the attic. This place is going to be hard for me to stay and enjoy myself.

I hope you enjoy your life as a book.

Stupid ADHD Why I'm so stupid?

If I was mortal things would been totally different and I have to worry about school then worry about monsters.

Thanks for listening

Love, Olivia

I closed my journal and went outside to the beach.

It's a good thing nobody's here to see me

I went to the water and swim away from the sand.

Once I was away from the beach, I dived into the water. I saw all those colorful fishes swimming happily. It's like their excited for something or was it because their scared about something.

I saw a great white shark and he was showing his white teeth.

Uh oh! He must be coming for me or the fishes since he's hungry. I decided to ask him

"Excuse me shark, what are you doing?" I asked

I'm hungry and I need to eat the fishes or else I might eat you. If you don't get out of my way. The shark said

"I'll get out of your way. Have a happy meal" I said and got out of his way

He swam to the fishes,gobbled them up, and continued his way.

'Poor fishes' I thought

I continued on my journey in the ocean and saw a jellyfish, octopus, and sea turtles.

It was really fun and annoying when they keep on calling me the sea princess.

I'm not a sea princess. I'm just a girl who loved the water.

I hope I can find mermaids in my next journey in the ocean.

Oh no I have to swim back to the camp before Percy noticed that I was gone.

I swim very fast until I reach the sand. I dried myself off with a towel. Put on my new pairs of pajamas from my backpack and went to cabin 3. Good thing I went outside with my backpack or else I would been screwed.

I head to my bed and went to sleep.

Nobody will never notice that I sneaked out after curfew.

Because I was in my bed the whole time.

Tomorrow, I have to go back to Florida and say hello to my mother and explain to her about everything that happened. What, my mother can get worried when I don't tell her what happened.

Good night

A/n: HAHA Percy you are so clueless. I can't believe your let Olivia escape. Anyways the next chapter is Bye Camp Half Blood.

There are going to be three more chapters left of this story before I start Daughter of Zeus.

Well, this is goodbye for now


	11. Bye:Camp:Half-Blood

A/n: This chapter is going to be about Olivia going back to her hometown to see her mother. How she's going to return? Well, I can't tell you but I'll give you a hint. "Read this chapter to find out" I speak too much.

Enjoy !

...

Next morning

Olivia POV

I woke up very early to get myself ready for my departure in camp half-blood. I might return or not. So, I took a quick shower and picked out my outfit. I was wearing a nice gray t-shirt with my dark blue jacket and a black skirt with green shoes. Also, I was wearing my trident necklace. I grabbed my backpack and wrote Percy a letter.

I didn't want Percy to panic and search all over camp until he realized that I'm gone. After, I finished the letter. I went to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door first instead of barging in the cabin because it's rude.

I waited until somebody opened the door

"Yeah, what do you want Olivia?" Isabella asked

"Hey! Isabella, you're looking good today. So what's up." I asked her

"Just tell me what do you want. So, I can go back to sleep and pretend that I'm not in this camp." She said

"Fine, but where's Hazel and Nico?" I asked

"Hazel left yesterday to go to camp Jupiter while Nico went to the underworld to do a quest for his father." Isabella said

"Oh, I wanted to ask you to shadow travel me back to Florida. I need to see my mother and the only way I can see her is by shadow traveling." I said

"You can ask somebody else because I'm not doing it." She said

"Why should I ask somebody else?" I asked

She sighed

"It's because a few months ago I shadow traveled all over the world to become a shadow and the seven plus Nico was looking for me. When I was a shadow two boys who are sons of Poseidon and Zeus tried to kill me, but I killed them. Don't ask about how I killed them. Nico and Hazel found me and took me to their father. He was reluctant at first until he made me promise him that I won't travel around the world again. So that's why." She said

Ohh that's make so much sense

"I thought since your banned from camp, you'll go back home" I said

"Oh, I would except that I lived in a destroyed house. My mother and my step-siblings are dead. They been electrocuted by Zeus and Poseidon. So, I'll either live in a destroyed house or in the streets. The streets are better than this camp." She said

"Oh well, I'll guess I have to go find another way to get back to Florida. Monsters will try to eat me but I could careless. There monsters and we're demigods who are pawns to gods. Trust me when I say I want my father to get eaten or destroyed by Kronos again." I said

"You do know that Percy Jackson defeated Kronos in the second titan war and he defeated Gaea in the second giant war with the seven and Nico right?" She said

Oh

"Yep, but Kronos needs to hurry up and reform all ready. Because if there's a third war with titan and giants, I'm not going to help the gods at all. Well, I'll help Hades and Hestia but that's it. The rest can help themselves. Their gods right and their powerful. So, why do they always sit in their thrones and watch demigods die in battle. It's not fair at all. I wish their was a primordial god or titan who can teach the gods a lesson and" Isabella interrupted me

"Let me stop you right there. I'll help you return to Florida without me shadow traveling as long as you stop talking about gods needing a villain who will teach them a lesson. Because if we defeated that villain, the gods will continue to act that way. Plus, we need someone to travel with us in case we have trouble." She said

"But we can handle it. We don't need a third person to come with us." I said

"Sure we can handle it, but we're newbies. We don't have enough experience in this camp or training. Since, we trained ourselves in different places. We need to have a third person. Since, three people is good on a quest."

She said

"But we're not going on a quest." I said

"But we are going to meet monsters on the way though" She said

"Fine, Who will we take with us?" I asked

"I know just the person. We're going to take Annabeth." She said

"WHAT! Why her? Why couldn't be someone else that's not her? Can't you see that Percy and Annabeth are inseparable? Without him she is going to be scary. I-I-I" I was interrupted by Isabella again

"Calm down Olivia. She's not that scary. Sure she ask a lot of questions but we need her to help us." She said

"Fine, let's hurry up and go to the Athena's cabin because the camp is starting to wake up and I was supposed to leave earlier." I said

We went to the Athena's cabin and found Annabeth using a laptop.

"Hey Annabeth, we was wondering if you can help us on a quest." Isabella said

"What quest?" Annabeth asked

"A quest to go to Florida. So, I can see my mother." I said

"Why don't you asked Isabella to shadow travel you there?" Annabeth asked

"I can't because I'm not supposed to shadow travel all around the world. I can shadow travel only when it's necessary plus it takes all lot of energy." Isabella said, "So, we need your help."

"Fine, I'll help but we need to get supplies that I already have just in case of emergencies. Before we leave, did anyone of you write to Percy or Nico that your leaving. You know how worried they'll get." Annabeth said

We nodded our heads

"Excellent, so let's go on the quest girls. I hope your ready for your first quest and the fright of your lives in the monsters/mortals world." Annabeth said

We headed out of the Athena's cabin and went to the sign that says "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

We went past the camp border and headed to the woods.

Annabeth POV

I hope these girls know what trouble their getting into because they are monsters lurking everywhere and they didn't train themselves yet.

So, we were walking in the woods looking for a Argus who drives a taxi. So, he can drop us off to Manhattan.

"What are we looking for in the woods?" Olivia said

"We're going to find a road where Argus is waiting for us. I'll call him through IM just in case someone needs to go back home." I said

"Wow, you always have plan for everything" Isabella said

"Girls, let's focus on the quest. Were not here to talk about everything there are monsters lurking everywhere in the woods. So, keep your eyes and ears open." I said

We keep walking and looking for a car. Until, we spotted Argus and we run to him.

"Argus, can you please drive me and my friends to Manhattan?" I said as we went inside the car.

Argus hit the gas and we drove to Manhattan. It was a 30 minute drive. So, I decided to talk to Olivia and Isabella to get to know them better.

"So, I know had a rough start with you Olivia and I'm sorry that I asked so many questions. I mean I saw the look on your face. It looks like you wanted to run away from me." I said

"Umm, well it will take me a long time to get to know you. You did scare me with all those questions. Plus, I wonder why did Percy ditched Isabella and me to see you." Olivia said

"But it's not really important. So what he ditched us. At least, you had the tour of Camp half-blood even though we had some trouble along the way." Isabella said

"What kind of trouble?" I asked

"Just some people looking at Isabella and calling her names. While we had our heads dumped inside the toilet by Clarisse and her gang." Olivia said

"I was the one who had their head inside the toilet water while you soaked Clarisse in the girls bathroom." Isabella said

"Haha , Just like Percy when he first came to camp. Percy should have give you the tour instead of Isabella since Percy's a camp counselor and a leader. I'll hit him later. So how did you two meet each other." I asked

"Well, I saw Olivia at school and we both have the same classes except I was always in the back of the classroom because I'm supposed to be isolated." Bella said ( I'm going to call Isabella her nickname Bella because Isabella is too long. Also I'll call Olivia by her nickname Olive)

"Well, we meet each other in Kindergarten. I was a new student who moved to Florida with my mother. Our teacher made me sit in Isabella's table. We didn't really talk to each other at all because I thought she was mute. Until our teacher decided to put me in another group. I wondered why Isabella was always alone until somebody told me the reason. I thought Isabella was a Orphan. So that's how we meet for the first time. We been sitting away from each other because the school didn't want us to sit together." Olive said

"But, Olivia. Why were you begging to a mean girl to leave Isabella alone and hurt you instead?" I asked

"Who told you that? Only Isabella and Percy know what happened since they were there." Olive said

"Percy told me about what happened after he went to see me." I said while shrugging

I wonder why Olivia is so worked up about it

"I just didn't want Isabella to be hurt all the time by those bullies. I always seen her being beat down by them. Sure, they bully me like that. But the way they make her feel like she doesn't exist is wrong. I was always a punching bag to my stepfamily and Alexis. I can take the pain." Olive said

"Why do guys always get bullied? I mean your the daughters of the big three for crying out loud. Your fathers are Poseidon and Hades. I don't know who will be the daughter of Zeus other than Thalia. You guys are supposed to be powerful not letting other people push you around." I said

"We can answer the first question but the others no. We're freaks at that school. I have the ability to see ghosts and talk to them. I went to Tartarus a couple of times. I prefer the dead than the living. While, Olivia gets bullied because of her love of water. We're the loners and we're fine with it. I sit in the dark place of the school and used to talk with my ghost friend Jenna." Bella said

"I mostly sit by myself in the tables. I sit in the girls bathroom to just write down things about my life. Aren't we supposed to be focused on our quest." Olive asked

"Your right, we're almost there to Manhattan. Once we're there we have to go to a bus stop. That'll drive us to Jamestown, Virginia." I said

They nodded their heads in agreement

Argus dropped us off in Manhattan. Where Percy Jackson lived with his mother. An idea popped inside my head.

"You guys want to see Percy's mother." I asked

They both shocked their heads no

I was surprised, but then I realized we didn't have time for that.

Since, Olivia needed to see her mother again

Why couldn't they just shadow traveled? It would have been so much easier. Why couldn't they lived closer to Long Island?

We went to the closet bus stop and waited for a bus. The buses in Manhattan take a long time because of the traffic.

I wonder how's Percy doing in camp half-blood. I bet he's worried sick that I left him with any warning.

To be continued...

A/n: two more chapters left until I start Daughter of Zeus. Next chapter is Where did they go?

I thought about bringing Percy with them but I was like no because he's going to be finding them with Nico and Jason.

Bye Bye


	12. Where:did:they:go?

A/n: This chapter is going to talk about Percy's reaction.

Enjoy!

Percy POV

I woke up from the sun shining through my window. Today's going to be a normal day. I'm going to help new campers train and probably head to the beach to relax. But, first I should wake Olivia up. I went up to her bed only to find out she's gone.

Oh no! Where did she go? Percy does not jump into conclusions. Besides, she probably left me a note or something. I looked around the room to find a letter and it was on Olivia's bed.

I silently read the letter to myself.

Dear Percy,

Once you read this letter, I'll probably be gone by now. I'm going to see my mother in Florida. Don't worry about me. I'll come back to camp or not. I don't really know when I'm going to come back. Oh, Isabella and Annabeth are coming with me. Since Isabella said she couldn't shadow travel to Florida because she won't have enough energy. Annabeth is going to make sure that our quest runs smoothly. So, don't you dare follow me?

Goodbye

Love, Olivia

I'm so upset with her. She's going to her mother in a monster's world. What if she blew up a bus or a train? I need to find Nico and Jason to help me look for them. I headed to the Zeus Cabin first because I don't want to ruin Nico's sleep since he tends to get grumpy in the morning.

I knocked on Cabin 1 door twice. I waited until someone opened the door.

"Hey, Percy, what do you need?" Jason asked

"I need your help," I said while being worried

"Why does the almighty Percy Jackson need my help?" Jason teased

"HaHa, very funny Jason, but I'm serious. Olivia, Isabella, and Annabeth are gone." I said in a panic.

It's kind of weird having a panic mode. I'm mostly worried about my friends, but not having a panic attack.

"Well, why don't you ask Nico to just shadow travel you to wherever they went," Jason asked folding his arms

"Yeah, that will be easy except they didn't use shadow traveling Jason. They're going to Florida on foot and some transportation. We need to follow them and make sure they are safe." I said

"Fine, since you worried about your girlfriend, your half-sister, and friend. I suppose we should go as a backup in case they get attacked by monsters. But, did Olivia leave you a letter before she left." Jason asked

I nodded my head and give Jason the letter.

"She says not to follow her Percy and you're doing exactly the opposite," Jason said

"I know about that, but I feel like something bad is going to happen to them. I'm worried that they won't survive and I will feel guilty since I protect them." I said hoping he will agree. It's not the full truth because I know they will survive.

Jason sighed

"Let's go find them and we should probably bring Nico with us. Even though he'll be mad at us for bothering him in his solitude." Jason said

We walked up to the Hades Cabin. It was actually nice except whoever had built this had thought the children of Hades are vampires ( which their not).

Jason knocked on the door and I heard someone grumbling inside the cabin.

We knocked on the door and waited until someone was grumbling even louder and opened the door. Finally

"What do you want Percy and Jason? Because if it's one of your tricks to make me social or were anything embarrassing then forget it." Nico said

"Nope, we're not going to make you do anything embarrassing. Our little Nico" I said while teasing at the same time.

Nico started to become annoyed

"What Percy's trying to say is He's worried about Olivia. Since she left Camp Half-Blood to go to Florida to see her mother with Annabeth and Isabella. He needed our help to find them and make sure they are safe." Jason said

"Also, they are doing it without shadow traveling," I said

Nico was shocked

"They're going to get attacked by monsters. We have to help them and make sure they are safe." Nico said

Nico, Jason, and I went to go to Chiron and he gave us a backpack full of ambrosia, nectar, drachma, clothing, and medical supplies for our journey.

We headed to Thalia's tree and Nico shadow traveled to us to Manhattan. Since I assumed the girls are going to a bus stop that will drive them to Florida or Jamestown, Virginia. Plus, I lived in Manhattan.

So, What could go wrong. It's not like their are going to be any monster attacks at a bus stop. That will be crazy

To be continued...

A/n: Sorry if I rushed it a bit much. Since it was the second to last chapter and I was all over the place. One more chapter left until I start the Daughter of Zeus. The next chapter is the Epilogue.

See ya later!


	13. Epilouge

A/n: Well, this the last chapter of Daughter of Poseidon. Before I start Daughter of Zeus. It's going to be all over the place and it's going to be weird. So, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Bye

...

Annabeth's POV

The bus was taking so long to arrive. So, while the girls and I were waiting for the bus. I saw three boys coming over to the bus stop. They kinda look familiar to me.

"Don't those three boys look familiar to you?" I asked to Olivia and Isabella

"What boys?" Isabella asked

I pointed at the three boys and they are coming really closer now

The girls looked at the three boys

"Oh no! Percy is coming when I specially said to him not to follow me." Olivia said

"And he's coming with Jason and Nico. I wonder how did they know we're coming to the Manhattan bus stop that will take us to Jamestown, Virginia." I said

"Nico did tell me that the shadows can travel you to where the person that is closed to you." Isabella said

Huh! I don't understand but I understand at the same time.

"Hey guys! Thanks goodness you girls are still safe." Percy said standing next to us.

"Well, I can't believe you followed us when you weren't supposed to seaweed brain." I said

Percy was about to say something else but the bus arrived finally.

We went inside the bus and went on our way to Jamestown, Virginia.

"Jason, would you care to explain how did you guys know that we were in the bus stop?" Isabella asked

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I don't know how we know you were going to be there." Jason said

Hmm... that's interesting

Olivia POV

I can't believe that Percy followed me. I wrote to him in a letter not to follow me but he did. Ohh how I want to just slap him upside the head.

Once, we get to Florida. Percy and I are going to have a little chat about NOT FOLLOWING ME BECAUSE I CAN PERFECTLY HANDLE MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE I'M SAFE ALL THE TIME.

So, anyways we are traveling on the bus to Virginia with the boys who joined us.

It was a pretty long ride and it is going to take us like three days to get there, but if we take a airplane (which I can't go to or else Zeus is going to use his lightning bolt to electrocute me) it's going to take a few hours to reach there. As long as there's no monsters on our path we should be fine right.

WRONG!

Because I started to hear noises in the bus.

"What was that making noise?" I asked to my friends

They shrugged their shoulders

Okay, I'm just jumping to conclusions about a monster inside a bus.

I heard the noise again, but this time the demigods heard it too.

We drew our weapons.

I forgot to tell you that I got a sword from the weaponry in Camp Half-Blood. Isabella should me the weaponry during the tour and I got a indigo sword while Isabella already got a black and red sword.

"Who's making that noise? Come on and show yourself." Nico said

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the children of the big three and the daughter of Athena. What a surprise? I wonder where you six our going." A voice said

"Show yourself you coward and it's none of your business." Percy said

The voice showed itself and it was Euryale one of the gorgon sisters

"Euryale, What are you doing here?" Isabella asked

"I'm here to kill you of course. I want to get revenge on that sea spawn for killing my sisters and me. Oh, look the sea god had gotten himself another child. Great, I kill the both of you quickly." Euryale said and she charged

She used her claws to try me and Percy to shreds, but we dodged it.

Nico and Jason tried to help, but there was a group of monsters blocking their way.

How did the monsters got there? I don't know

Isabella and Annabeth was too busy fighting the hellhounds

It's was like a monster battle except the mortals was going on there day.

"Olivia, pay attention especially when you have a gorgon who wants to kill us" Percy said

Percy and I keep on fighting the gorgon for about an hour. Slashing, and dodging the gorgon attacks.

"I'm surprised you survived this long Daughter of Poseidon, but I think you should give up now or else something bad will happen to your mother" Euryale said

I stopped, while Percy kept on fighting the gorgon

'What's going to happen to my mom, if I don't let the gorgon kill me' I thought to myself

No! I won't let that monster take my mother. So, I attacked harder than ever. Until, Percy and me finally defeated Euryale. She dissolved into golden dust.

I looked to my left side and I saw my friends covered in gold dust too.

I guess they defeated the other monsters too.

Note to self: Never jinx anything ever again

"Thank the gods, that is over with. I thought we were going to fight them forever." Annabeth said

"Good, now we can focus on taking Olivia to see her mother and Isabella in Florida" Jason said

We sat on our original seats before we had to fight the monsters in the bus.

I'm glad the fighting is over. I can't wait to see my mother again, but I have to see my stepfamily again. I hope my mother find a way to get rid of them. If not, then I'll have to stand up to them.

Isabella POV

I'm kinda worried about showing Nico where I live. I never showed him where I live. I told him my mom, half-sister, and half brother was electrocuted. But, mostly I'm worried how will Percy react if he found out that Olivia was sexually abused by her stepfamily.

I sit next to Olivia and start to have a conversation with her

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure, What is It Isabella?" She said

"Well, it's about Percy." I said

"What about him?" She said

"You know that we're going back home right." I said

She nodded

"You know that Percy, Jason, and Annabeth are coming with us to make sure we're safe." I said

She nodded again

"It's just that I wonder how will they react if they found out about you being sexually abused by your stepfather." I said

"SHE IS WHAT" Percy said

Great, I forgot their in front of us.

Percy looked at Olivia

Actually, the demigods looked at Olivia in shock

"You never told me that you was abused or sexually abused by your stepfather." Percy said

"Would you care to explain how did you told Isabella, but not us." Annabeth said

"Why did you hide it? You should've told someone else about that." Jason said

"We could've have helped you" Nico said

I'm starting to think that I should've waited until we were alone to talk about it to Olivia.

"Listen, guys I'm fine nothing to worry about. It's was just a few groping and that was it. It was nothing serious. So, can we please forget about this." Olivia said

I wonder if her mother knows about that.

But, I decided to drop it and glaring to Nico, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy hoping they would drop it.

"Okay, we would forget about this." Jason said

4 hours later

We finally made it to Jamestown, Virginia. I'm have enough energy to take Olivia to Florida.

"I'm have energy to take us to Florida now" I said

"Same, I've more than enough energy to shadow travel to Florida." Nico said

"Except, that once we shadow traveled to Florida. Nico and I are going to be tired. So, I hope your ready." I said

They nodded their heads

"Everyone hold hands" Nico said

We hold our hands before we started to shadow travel,

"Is it going to be terrifying" Olivia said

"A little bit" Jason said

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Annabeth said

"As long as we hold Nico and Isabella hands and don't let go or else we're going to get lost." Percy said

"Alright, Here we go." I said

We looked for a shade in the trees and shadow traveled to Florida. It was cool shadow traveling again

Once, we reach Florida, I started to feel like my energy was drained out of me.

"Is everyone okay?" Percy said

"Fine" I said while feeling like I needed to take a nap

"Never better" Annabeth said

"Good" Nico said

"Terrific" Olivia said

"Great" Jason said

"Since, we are fine let's go find Olivia mother." I said

"But, first we need to take a rest. Because I can't go on like this." Annabeth said

We all agreed and looked for a place to sleep.

Once, we found a place to sleep, we said good night to each other, and went to bed.

Alright, tomorrow we are going to be on our way to find Olivia's home and meet her mother. While I have to show them where I live in case they asked me.

I fall into deep sleep

Time skip to the Next Morning

Percy POV

It's morning time. So, that means we can get going to find Olivia's mother. I can't wait to see her mother and maybe find her stepfather. So, I can give him a piece of my mind. But then again, Olivia's stepfather is kinda like my stepfather Gabe, but he never sexually abused me.

I walked out of the building only to find out my friends and my half-sister waiting for me outside.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper. I thought you would be the first one to be ready." Olivia teased

"Whatever, let's go find your mother." I said

We started walking around the neighborhood and it was a very simple town.

"So, where is your home Olivia?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, we're almost there. It's only two blocks away from here." Olivia said

After, walking two blocks. We saw a nice house. It was a normal house nothing special.

"Is this your house Olivia?" Annabeth said

"Yes, it is. It's home sweet home." Olivia said, "Come on let's go inside. I hope my mom is home."

I feel like Olivia is worried about something.

Olivia POV

We went up to the house and I opened the door.

"Hi Mom, I'm home from Camp" I said

"Camp, Why camp is there any other place you could think of?" Jason said

"Shut up" I said to Jason

"Olivia is that you" My mom said while coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes mother it's me your daughter who loves you so much." I said

My mother went up to give a hug.

It's was hugging her again

"Who's are those behind you?" My mother asked

"Hello Ms. Jackson, I'm Jason Grace" Jason said

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase" said Annabeth

"I'm Nico Di Angelo" Nico said

"I'm Isabella Rose" Isabella said

"And I'm Percy Jackson" Percy said

"You must be the son of my sister Sally Jackson" My mom said

Percy nodded

"Oh, it's nice to meet all of you. Don't you guys want to see Olivia's stepfamily?" My mother said

"Before we see them, have you known that Olivia is being abused by your husband and his children." Percy said

"Yes, I've known about that. I just wanted for them to see their visitors before I do something." My mom said

That probably means she's going to finally get rid of my stepfamily. I couldn't be more proud of my mother.

"You guys can sit on the couch while I bring the rest of the family." She said and she went upstairs.

While, my mother was upstairs. Annabeth punched Percy in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Percy asked Annabeth

"It's because you decided to come to me when you're usually the one who gives a new camper tour of Camp half-blood" Annabeth said

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Also, you need to get punched again because you decided to follow when I said not to." I said while punching Percy in the arm again.

"Ow, I learned my lesson" Percy said

Ève POV

When I left my daughter and her new friends in the living room. I went up to get my husband whose about to be my ex-husband and his children. I let them live in this house for too long. It's time for them to leave and never return.

I come to Stella and Bloom's shared room which was originally Olivia's room, but they took it.

I found Stella and Bloom doing their makeup and talking about boys. So, I decided to interrupted their conversation.

"Stella and Bloom, your stepsister Olivia have returned and she brought guests that you should meet." I said because this will their last day being in this room.

"Our freaky sister has returned. Ugh! Why couldn't she ever learn to stay away from us? We were having fun without her" Stella said

"I don't know why, but once her fake friends are gone we're going to teach her a lesson." Bloom said

"Girls, You better not be talking to you sister that way or else you won't be able to go to any parties for a month and wear makeup." I said

"Yes mother we're coming to the living room" they said

They left the room and head downstairs.

Perfect, all I need to do is get my stepsons and soon to be ex-husband.

I went to Jacob and Alexander shared room. I opened the door and find them playing video games.

"Boys, your stepsister Olivia has returned. She has brought guests for you to meet." I said with my hands folded

"Great, our sister who is never there especially at school have finally gotten her self some friends for once." Jacob said

"Oh, yeah Olivia is like a ghost who's only good for obeying everything we say." Alexander said

I unplugged their video game and took their controllers. Relax, you'll get rid of the Lilingtion's out of your home.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jacob said

I dropped their video games and controllers on the floor until it broke.

"What are you doing with our video games?" Alexander said

"Oh, you asked me what I'm doing. Well, both of you know what I'm doing. I'm destroying your video games and throwing them into the trash. Because I asked you two to go downstairs to meet your stepsister or else you want me to grab your ears and bring you down there myself." I said to them.

"We'll be going downstairs mom." They said and they left.

Now, the one who started to bring misery into me and my daughter lives.

This is the perfect day to get rid of the family and finally be free from them. I'm sick and tired of them taken advantage of my kindness. I'm sick of it, I should've dumped him years ago because that man haven't even lift a finger to help me and neither his children. So, Mark and his children think they could use Olivia as their servant. No thank you.

I went up to Mark's room. I kicked the door open in a fit of rage.

Mark looked up to me in surprise.

"Eve, why did you kicked the door? Usually, you opened the door with your hands." Mark said

"I have my reasons and this is one of my reasons. Now, get up from your bed because Olivia has returned from vacation and she brought guests. I want you to meet them" I said with my hands on my hips.

"No, I don't want to see that girl again. This place was better when she left." Mark said

I swear I want to punch him in the face until he passes out and throw him to the ocean. So, my father can deal with him.

Then, he will finally be dead.

But no, that's not my plan.

"Oh really, If it was so much better with her gone. Then why would you keep on calling Olivia's name every time you need a beer." I said

"None of your business" Mark said

"Then get out of your room and get downstairs or else I won't give you any food to eat especially your favorite food." I said

They won't get to have anything because their going to be out of my sight

"I'll go downstairs, but only if you cook my favorite meal." Mark said

"Yes dear." I said with a slight smile

Mark and I headed downstairs to where Olivia, Her friends, and my stepchildren are.

Isabella POV

So, is this Olivia step-siblings. They look like the popular kids back at Western High. Oh, wait they are the popular kids from Western High school. Next to Alexis, Tina and Mina.

I remember Stella, Jacob, Alexander, and Bloom. They were the juniors and were mean but not that mean as Alexis. Alexis is the Queen Bee and almost everybody fears her.

"OMG, is that Isabella the freak from Western High School. It's been a few days since we last saw you. You were always the main target of Alexis and her gang." Stella said

Great, they remembered me.

I looked at Nico and it looks like he wants to kick her in the shine.

Annabeth wants to scream at them

Jason wants to punch them

Percy just wants to kill them

While, Olivia looks like she wants her stepfamily to just drop dead.

"That's right and you were always the girl who was isolated from the entire school. I remember the time when Olivia wanted to sit with you, but she couldn't because we were glaring at her to sit alone." Bloom said

I really want to send those people to Tartarus right now. Who cares if they're mortals? They need to shut their mouths right now.

"Aw, those were the good old days, but now we have a sister who is practically invisible to do what ever we say." Jacob said

I heard Olivia muttering "I'm going to make them drown."

Trust me I want them to die as well.

"You know I'm starting to think that Olivia is going to start crying because we're embarrassing her in front of her friends. Now, they'll that she is a loser who loves to get hurt. Isn't that right Olivia?" Alexander said

That's it I want to kill them now. I took my sword and tried to kill them. Percy, Nico, Jason, and Annabeth started to the same.

"Whoa, I'm surprised that Isabella had the guts to try to kill us with a stick." Bloom said while laughing

"Yeah, What's the stick going to do? Nothing." Stella laughed

Jacob and Alexander started to laugh with them.

Olivia was about to get the knife until Olivia's mother came downstairs with Olivia's stepfather.

"What's going on here?" Mark said, "Why are you five trying to kill my innocent children?"

"Innocent Children more like Stuck-up teenagers" Nico said

"We're not stuck-up teenagers. We were just talking to them until that goth girl tried to kill us." Bloom whined

Wow, what an actor who only wants attention.

"Tell us everything that happened Bloom." Mark said

"Well, Stella, Jacob, Alexander, and I went downstairs to meet our stepsister and her fake friends. Then, we remembered a Isabella the goth girl that tried to bully us every time we got to school. We started to tell her stop, but she started to grab a stick and tried to kill us. Her friends did the same too except Olivia, our dearest sister tried to get the knife to kill us. They're terrorists daddy." Bloom said while trying to sound as innocent as possible

Her siblings nodded in agreement

"What a bunch of liars?" Annabeth whispered to me

"That's not what happened. They're lying like they always do." Olivia said

"I believe them and if they said your a terrorist then you should go to jail. I'll be calling the cops to take you six in jail." Mark said

"No, you won't be taking my child to jail." Olivia's mother said

"That wasn't what actually happened. We were just minding our own business until your 'Innocent Teenagers' started to insult us. So, we got angry and tried to take care of them. Olivia gotten extremely angry and tried to scare them with a knife not to kill them." Percy said

We nodded our heads in agreement

"Well, I believe in my children. They're always good-hearted children who does the right thing. They can do no wrong just like me. I'm their best role model." Mark said

Olivia POV

How is my stepfather the best role model? To me he's the worst. Jacob, Alexander, Stella, and Bloom are just like him trying to act all innocent and nice, but behind closed doors their just jerks. I can't believe that Bloom wanted to make it seem like they weren't doing anything wrong.

I want to kill them with that knife so badly, but I had to scare them.

"Explain best role model." Jason said

"No comment." Mark said

"Alright, let's just forget about what happened to today." My mother said, " thank you guys for visiting us."

Once, my stepfamily was out of the living room.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone once you come back from exploring your neighborhood Olivia. You think I was going to believe their lie. Nope, I wanted to get rid of them ever since they showed their true colors. Now, it's my chance to get rid of them. Have fun dear." She said

"Well, will be going now. I'll come back soon mom." I said

"Thanks for everything even though we almost had a huge fight with them." Nico said

"I don't blame you." My mom said and she went back upstairs.

I know my mom is a troublemaker, but I never knew that she wanted to get rid of them this badly. My mom is full of surprises sometimes.

We walked outside of my house and sit on the benches next to sidewalks.

"Your mom is pretty cool, but your stepfamily are stuck-ups." Isabella said

"They're liars and bullies." Jason said

"I've never known that they were that bad" Annabeth said

"We should've killed them even though we tried to scared them." Nico said

"We should kill them. They never should've talk about Olivia and Isabella like that. Now, I understand why you tried to act like your fine and why you don't need anybody protecting you. Really, we are your friends not your fake friends. I hope your mother finds a way to get them out of here." Percy said

He reached out his hands and I grabbed them. We shake hands.

"So, What are we going to do now?" I said

"Well, I always wondered where does Isabella live?" Nico said

I wonder about that too. Since, Isabella and I go to the same school.

"I think Isabella should take us to where she lives." Percy said

Isabella started to tense up. I understand she's afraid to tell them that she lives in the streets or her house that is broken down.

"Guys, in case you haven't noticed. I live in my destroyed house and sometimes in the streets." Isabella muttered while continuing to walk

"What did she say?" Jason said

"She sometimes talk that way if she don't want to talk about something" Nico said

I'm guessing that Nico had experience with Isabella muttering.

"But that doesn't answer his questions" Annabeth said

"She'll show us instead of telling us" Percy said

We all nodded and kept on walking

Until we stopped in a destroyed house. It looks like a fire that burn a part of the house.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked

"Is that where you live Isabella?" Nico asked

She nodded her head

I wanted to ask what happened, but I already knew the answer. My father and Zeus had something to do with it.

"This is where I live and sometimes I mostly sleep on the streets. Since my family died, I'm an orphan and I don't want to go to child services center." Isabella said while giving us a slight smile

I feel like crying because my best friend is living on her own and I have my own experience with sleeping in the streets. Since, Mark was treating me like his servant.

"I understand I ran away from my stepmother and slept on the streets until Luke and Thalia founded me." Annabeth said

"I slept on the streets too in Manhattan because I needed to get away from camp. Since I was mostly the freak there." Nico said

"How many times do we have to tell you that your not a freak Nico?" Jason said

"I know about that Jason." Nico said

"I used to sleep on the streets too mostly because of my stepfather Gabe abusing and kicking me out of the house for a few days until he tells me to come back." Percy said

Wow, I know he had a bad past, but I've never knew that his ex-stepfather Gabe had kicked him out of his own house.

"Isabella, you know that I run away from my family and sleep on streets until my mother have to look for me." I said

"I guess your right about that. You guys had terrible lives and im grateful for meeting all of you." Isabella said

"We're grateful for meeting you too." Nico said

We all nodded in agreement

"I guess the rest of us should be going back to camp half blood now. See you guys later." Annabeth said

With that Nico shadow traveled Percy, Jason, and Annabeth back to camp half blood once they said goodbye.

"See you at school, Olivia." Isabella said

"See you at school too, but this time we're going to sit together at lunch. The bullies can try to stop us, but we can take them right. We're not the same girls who are going to let Alexis try to make us inferior anymore." I said

"You're right, we're going to be confident in ourselves." Isabella said

"I gotta go Isabella. See you tomorrow Bye!" I said while waving my hand goodbye

"Bye Olivia" Isabella said while waving her hand goodbye

I was walking back to my home until I bumped into a girl who had electric eyes and wearing punk clothes.

"Hey! Watch we're your going." She said

"Sorry, If I bumped into you. I'll pay attention next time." I said

"Wait you go to Western High School right?" She asked

I nodded my head

"Okay, but before I leave can you tell your name?" She asked

"My name is Olivia Jackson" I said

"Alright, See ya around Olivia. Nice meeting you." She said and started to continue on her way

"Wait, You didn't tell me your name." I said

"I'm Sasha Sphinx." She said and then she left.

I wonder who's that Sasha Sphinx. I mean I never seen that girl in my life. Well, I did see a girl with punk clothes at school. Maybe, she's the girl with punk clothes.

Whatever, I continued on my way home and when I reached home. I found my mother sitting in the couch drinking tea.

"Hey mom!" I said while coming to give my mother a hug.

"Hi sweetie" My mother said

"What happened to Mark and his children?" I asked

"Let's just say they went on a little swim with the sharks." She said with a grin on her face

"Mom, What did you do?" I asked

"Well, when you left with your friends. I put your stepfamily into each bag when they were asleep and tossed them to the ocean. I prayed to my father to let the sharks have them for their next meal. So, that's we're they are and I burn their stuff in the fireplace. Now, we won't be able to see them forever." My mother said

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie"

"Thank you for doing this for me"

"No problem, your friend Percy said it himself that they should've been gone by now. I hope I can see my long lost sister again." She said

"We will someday. I need to go to sleep. It's been a tiring day." I said

"Sure, You need your rest. Since you have school tomorrow. And you'll tell me where have gone after school." She said

I nodded my head

I went upstairs to the attic and thought about that the punk girl. She looks so familiar, but I never known her before. Maybe, Sasha Sphinx is Daughter of Zeus because of her electric eyes or not. Maybe, she's just a normal girl.

I don't know her, I'll talk about her to Isabella tomorrow.

You'll never know what's going to happen in a demigod's world.

Well, that's the end of my story. See you guys again soon.

A/n: That's the end of Olivia's life as a demigod who is a daughter of Poseidon and granddaughter of Oceanus. Now onto the Daughter of Zeus and the granddaughter of Uranus. Do you know who's the demigod Jason and Thalia will find at Western High School?

Hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as I did. The story was all over the place.

Congrats! See you on the Daughter of Zeus.

Bye


	14. BIS

The last book

Daughter of Zeus

Is out.

Hope you enjoy this book

Bye!


End file.
